Dream Catchers
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: Kimiko Sohma has transferred to Ouran Academy under orders of Akito. Why? Who knows. There she meets the host club, and right away reveals the curse. She is the forbidden fox, a bit more outcasted than the cat, but more on that in the story. Did I mention she is also Kyo's little sister? Read how she struggles to keep the hosts safe from not only Akito, but herself too. Honey/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**_Kimiko is my bitch. I own nothing but her and the story line._**

**_ Before any of you guys say anything, this story is also on Wattpad, under LaughableRiver, who is me._**

* * *

_'Now let's see, where can I read peacefully?_' I wondered. This school had a million libraries, but not one library is quiet. _'Damn rich bastards.'_ I passed a music room that look abandoned. _'Well, its worth a shot.'_

Slowly, I stepped inside only to find myself showered in rose petals.

"Welcome!" Seven boys sang in unison.

"The hell?! I thought this was a music room?!"

"Hello dear princess. Might I say, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." A blonde guy tilted my chin and got near my face.

"Eh! You PERVERT!" I tilt my hand back and punched him across the room. Everyone looked at me in shock. Realizing what I did, I bowed down. "Ah, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I was taken by surprise."

A guy with black hair and glasses stepped forward. "I am Kyoya Ootori. You must be the new transfer student here. Miss Kimiko Sohma. Fifteen years old, first year, has a older brother, Kyo Sohma. Currently living in Shigure Sohma's home along with Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. _'When the hell did he learn this stuff?!'_

"How do you know my name? Are you some sort of a stalker?" I asked.

"No, although, for some reason your records are hard to get to. This was all the information I could get. Interesting...anyways, this is Kaoru and Hikaru Hiitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Hunny, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori, Haruhi Fujioka, and our King, Tamaki Suoh."

Tamaki, who got up, smiled at me, "Ah yes! the new student! So tell me my Butterfly, what is your type?"

"My type?"

"Yes, there's the 'cool' type, the 'loli-shota' type, the 'little devil' type, the 'wild' type, the 'natural' type...or would you prefer me, the 'Princely' type?"

"...Look, Blondie, I only came here thinking I could read peacefully. I didn't expect to be here in...what exactly is this?" I questioned.

"Good thing you asked! This is the Ouran Host Club!" He shouted with glee.

I sweat dropped. "Well then, I better be going now..."

I turned to leave but, something small jumped at me. "Wait Kimi-chan!" Honey yelled.

"No!"

I tried to dodge him but it was too late.

***POOF***

"Huh? Where's Kimi-chan?"

"And where did that fox come from?"

"And why are all her clothes on the floor?!"

_'Great. The first day here, and I already blew the secret. This is bad._' I panicked as everyone surrounded me.

Just then, the door opened and Kyo stepped in. _'...Shit...'_

He saw everyone around me and got pissed off. "Aw hell Kimiko! I guess can count on you to mess things up. How can you be so _stupid_?! Do you know how much trouble you're in!?" He walked over, pushed the guys aside and picked me and my clothes up. "Do you guys have a changing room?" He hissed. Kaoru pointed to the back.

"Kyo! It wasn't my fault! The little midget jumped on me!" I yelled. Suddenly everyone (not Kyo) looked at me with huge eyes.

"You trained with Kazuma for 9 years and you can't watch your back?" Kyo snapped.

"Shut up Kyo! You let Tohru hug you too! I'm not the idiot now huh?" I shot back. The host's kept looking back and forth at us while we argued.

"But you were stupid enough to go into a room full of guys!"

Finally, Kyo reached the back and tossed me in the changing room. There was a loud *POOF*. A minute later I came out of the room dressed.

Everyone was sitting down next to an angry Kyo. "Ah it seems we have a lot of explaining to do." I sighed.

"We? You mean you. You got yourself into this mess. Man, Hatori is going to kill you." Kyo scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, you guys know about the Chinese Zodiac right?" Everyone nodded. "There's more to it. There are two extra zodiacs that were not accepted as zodiacs because of the rat. The fox and the cat. I am the fox while Kyo is the cat. Our other family members also have the zodiac curse. This is our family secret and we are always careful to keep it hidden. Most of the time when people find out, we have their memories erased, but sometimes the head of our family, otherwise known as 'God' lets them keep their memories...any questions?"

"Yes, how exactly do you turn into your zodiac form?" Kyoya asked.

"If anyone from outside the family of the opposite sex hugs you, you transform. Or if you are under stress, or too sick. For some reason, we can hug other members. See?" I hugged Kyo as a demonstration.

"Are there any disadvantages of being cursed?" Haruhi asked.

"...Yes...you see, most of the members mothers don't have the curse themselves. So you can only imagine how they feel to hold their child for the first time and have them transform into a creature." I could feel Kyo ball his fists up. "The mother can do two things...she can either be very protective of the child...or reject it completely..."

"What did your mother do?" Tamkai wondered.

Once he said that my eyes began to tear up. I tried to hold them in. The host noticed my tears and were afraid to know the answer. There was a few minutes of awkward silence before I answered. "S-s-she...rejected us...She took care of us, but when we were five she died from the pain the curse brought. She rejected Kyo first. She was ill by then too. Then there was a point when she felt well enough to have another child, hoping it wasn't cursed. That's where I come in. She couldn't take the pressure of two zodiac children...so she died." Suddenly, Kyo stood up and walked to the doors with his hands in fists.

"She died because of us! She died because of the damn curse!" He slammed the door shut. The hosts looked at him with shocked faces.

"Don't mind him...he's like that because when our mother died, our _father _blamed us for her death. We've had a bad childhood. This is why I hate the curse...Now, let's get down to business. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell our secret to the public. Because the secret was revealed, I have to talk to Hatori to see what to do with you. If it is all right can I come by tomorrow again to discuss the problem?"

"Yes tomorrow you can come before the host club begins. See you then Mrs. Sohma." Kyoya said. i got up and went to find Kyo.

* * *

**.::Host Club's pov::.**

Once Kimiko left, the club had a meeting.

"It's so sad, I would have never guessed she went through that pain."

"What kind of mother hates their child?"

"We made Kimi-chan cry!"

"Men! And Haruhi! We must keep her secret safe to not cause her any more pain! Are you with me!?" Tamaki shouted.

"Yes sir!" Everyone except Mori and Kyoya answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Kimiko and the story line is mine.**

* * *

The next day the hosts waited in the club room. They waited a few minutes when a orange haired head popped into the room.

"Kimi-chan!" Honey ran to hug me but I swiftly grabbed him at arms length.

"Honey, I can't hug you remember?" I sighed a little with amusement.

"Awww, but your so cute Kimi-chan! I want to hug you all day!"

Luckily I was immune to the puppy eyes he threw at me due to being around Momiji so much.

"Sorry but those puppy eyes don't work on me." I smirked. Then he did something I did not expect. He turned on the water works. His eyes got huge and watery. My smirk faltered as I tried to stay strong.

"B-but Kimi-chan." He protested with a baby voice.

"N-n-no Honey!"

.

.

.

"Aw hell with it!" I hugged the little midget for about one second before I transformed. He shouted with glee before squishing me to his chest and running to Mori.

Everyone was watching in amusement how I was weak against Honey and was dragged like a doll, him introducing me to Usa-chan.

"Butterfly! What was decided?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh. Hatori asked Akito, and Akito surprisingly agreed to let you keep your memories. Akito also talked to me and Kyo but it was nothing important." Most hosts sighed in relief at not losing their memories.

"Uh, can someone please pass me my clothes? The transformation usually doesn't last long and when we change back we're—" A poof sounded through the room, revealing in my bare glory.

Honey, who had been holding me, turned red, along with the other hosts and stared until Mori put his hand over his eyes while his were closed too. The rest of the hosts had turned around.

"-naked..." I trailed off. I laughed sheepishly, also turning red. I stepped away from Honey as Haruhi, who was unfazed, went across the room to where my clothes were and handed it to me, though his cheeks were dusted pink.

"Why aren't you turned around Haruhi?" I asked while changing my clothes. My body was well developed, and I was surprised at how he reacted.

"I'm a girl, so it's no big deal." She said nonchalantly. I gaped at hi-_her_, with my eyes bugging out.

"Eh?! No way!-not that you don't look like a girl, you just-"

"It's okay Kimiko. Though it's okay if you know. We know one of your secrets and you should know ours too."

"You guys can turn around now." I told the guys. I turned back to Haruhi. "Why are you acting like a boy? Although, I shouldn't judge, I mean one of my cousins wears girl clothes."

"I owe them a debt." She stated. I nodded, understanding.

Honey walked up to me and tugged on my dress. (Ugh, the horrid thing!) I looked down and saw he had a serious look on his face.

"Kimi-chan...Why is there a bruise on your face?" He asked calmly, but I could see the anger and worry in his eyes.

I touched my face, and winced as I felt mark on my face.

"Ah, don't worry about that. I was at the dojo yesterday and my cousin Hatsuharu was lucky enough to hit me. If I come in sometimes with cuts and bruises, that means I was at the dojo." I ruffled his hair.

_"What are you taking?"_ The twins asked.

"Martial Arts. I have a black belt! I may not be as good as my brother or Yuki, but I am okay."

Honey visibly relaxed and returned to his cheery self once he heard my explanation.

"Well, I have to go. Bye guys!" I waved at them as I walked out the door.

* * *

What I said was a lie. I haven't been to the dojo in weeks. I had to go talk with Akito, and he punished me for my mistake. He stopped, luckily, before he could hurt me even more, and agreed to let them keep their memories. I couldn't tell the others what really happened, that would just call for bad news. I couldn't live with myself if I brought innocent people into this mess.

* * *

_"Just look at what you've done! You exposed the curse to outsiders! You ugly bitch!" Akito snarled at me. He took a swing and landed a punched to my left cheek. I fell to the side, but quickly got up. He'd only get angrier if I stay on the ground._

_He kicked me twice on my ribs before stopping. He smiled evilly. He grabbed a fistful of my hair before bringing his face close to mine. I said nothing in fear he would hit me again._

_"No worries though. Once they see your true form, they'll all leave you. Just like your mother did. Just like your father did. They hated you for the beast you are! I'll leave them their memories. It won't matter since they'll come begging to forget about you. Then I'll take you into the cat's room, where your brother will join you after his graduation." He laughed without emotion and threw me down._

_"Leave now." He commanded. I wasted no time in getting up and out the door._

* * *

No, I can't let them get closer. It'll only hurt more in the end when they leave me...


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing is mine except Kimiko and the story-line.**

* * *

It was after school and I was in the club room. The hosts were doing their thing and I was just doing my homework on a table with Kyoya.

"Stupid..." I mumbled.

Kyoya glanced at me for a moment before writing in his Death Note—I mean notebook.

I groaned before slamming my head on the table.

"Is everything alright?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it's all peachy." I said stubbornly turning away. I continued with the problem slowing down each minute.

"It doesn't seem peachy..."

"Well it is!"

He stared at me for a long time.

"Okay, okay! Can you help me with this problem?" I finally gave up, hanging my head.

He smirked in victory as he grabbed my notebook.

"What problem?"

"Number 5."

"All you have to do it divide by 17."

"I tried that! But I got a weird answer!" Anime tears flowed out of my eyes.

"That's because you divided wrong. Even if you did it right it would have been a weird answer. You have to make it into a fraction."

"Math sucks!" I glared at the table. Out of the corner of my eye, a blonde blur came towards me.

"Kimi-chan!" Honey stopped right beside me almost going to hug me but stopped at the last minute.

"Yes Honey?" I asked.

"Are you okay? I saw you hit your head. You didn't get a boo-boo did you?" He blinked up at me with those big brown of his.

I tried to look up to see my forehead but only was able to cross my eyes. I change tactics and touched my forehead.

"Ah, no. It just feels a bit sore."

"Don't worry, I'll kiss it and make it all better!" Before I could object, he captured my face in his hands and brought me down to his level. I felt his lips kiss my forehead and my face heated up.

He let go of me, smiled, and ran back to his customers.

I stayed stunned before I turned back to the table. I saw Kyoya smirking at me.

My eye twitched in irritation. "What?"

He just shook his head at me and continued telling me the answer.

* * *

I was finished with the demonic homework at last, and I was now just laying back on one of the couches they had.

"_Hey Kimiko, want to play a game?" _The twins harmonized.

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_

"What game?" They came in front of me and had green hats covering their bangs.

"_The which one is Hikaru game!"_

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." I deadpanned.

They pouted at me.

"Come on just—" "-Play one game!"

I rolled my eyes at their antics. "Okay one game, but if you lose you have to buy my lunch for a week."

They smirked at each other. "And if we win—"

"We get to go to your house."

"My house? Why do you want to go there?" I questioned.

One of them shrugged. "We already visited Haruhi and we want to see yours."

All of a sudden Tamaki popped out of nowhere. "Just what are you shady twins up to!? Ganging up on my other daughter, leave her alone! Let daddy protect you, my daughter!" He then rushed towards me with his arm spread out.

I swiftly dodged him and watched as he fell to the floor.

"Please stop acting like an idiot." I smirked at his form.

"Mama! Kimiko is being mean to me!" He began wailing. I think Kyoya purposely ignored him.

"Okay fine you can come. _If_ you win."

The twin smiled satisfied, and started to switch places in circles. Once they stopped, and looked at me.

_"So which one is Hikaru?"_

I studied the two carefully, looking at their faces and body language.

After a minute, I stepped back. I pointed to the one on the left and declared, "You're Hikaru!"

I crossed my arms in victory.

_"Nope, sorry!"_ They said grinning like fools. I slumped in defeat. Now these people have to come to my house. Oh joy.

I stood back up. "Okay. You won fair and square. Let me call to see if you can come."

"_Yay! We're going to Kimiko's house!"_ The rest of the hosts heard their shout and came over.

"Did you guys force her into a bet?" Haruhi scolded.

"Nope!—" "-She agreed willingly."

I could still hear their conversation as I dialed Shigure's number.

_"Moshi-moshi!" _He answered cheerfully.

"Hey Shigure."

_"Kimiko! To what do I owe this pleasure? You never call me!"_

I sighed. "My friends want to come over."

There was a small pause. "_Are they high school girls?~_" He said in his perverted way.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Six guys and one girl."

_"Six guys."_ He repeated seriously.

"Don't worry, they know not to hug me. Plus Kyo and Yuki won't transform since they're guys."

_"Fine, they can come over."_

"Thanks. I'll tell them to come tomorrow. Bye."

_"Farewell little Kimi! Please call again, I want to hear your sweet voice again! It—" _I hung up before I could get infected by his stupid. Although I might catch it after all if I'm around Tamaki.

I turned back to the hosts.

_"So?" _The twins asked.

"You can come tomorrow."

"Yay, we get to see Kimi-chan's home!" Honey cheered from on top of Mori's shoulders.

I smiled up at him.

* * *

"See you tomorrow."

I walked out of room. I passed another music room that was next door and stopped. I peeked in and saw a piano in the center.

I walked up to it and brushed my fingers along the keys.

I sat down and slowly began playing. Soon I began singing too.

"Seems like it was yesterday, when I saw your face.

You told me how proud you were, but I walked away.

If only I knew what I know today...

Ooh ooh." I slowly began to sing louder, letting my emotions out.

"I would hold you in my arms!

I would take the pain away!

Thank you for all you've done,

Forgive all your mistakes!

There's nothing I wouldn't do!

To hear your voice again...

Sometimes I want to call you, but I know you won't be there!

Ooh, I'm sorry for, blaming you! For everything, I just couldn't do...

And I've hurt myself...by hurting you..." I could feel my eyes tear up but I kept going.

"Some days I feel broken inside, but I won't admit.

Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss...

And it's so hard to say goodbye, when it comes to this, ooh, whoa...

Would you tell me I was wrong?

Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me?

Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do,

To have just one more chance!

To look into your eyes, and see you looking back!

Ooh, I'm sorry for, blaming you! For everything, I just couldn't do...

And I've hurt myself, ohh.

If I had just one more day!

I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away!

Ooh, it's dangerous,

It's so out if line!

...To try and turn back time...

I'm sorry for, blaming you,

For everything, I just couldn't do...

And I've hurt myself...by hurting you." I stopped, wiping my tears, as I stood up and turned around.

I froze when I saw Tamaki standing by the door. He came up to me and brushed a tear away.

For once, he didn't have an idiotic look on his face. He was now serious.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Ah, yeah, sorry you had to see me crying." I rubbed my eyes.

"...Does that song have a special meaning?"

I looked down to my shoes.

"Sort of...I can relate to some parts of the song...It's like, some days, I hate my mom for leaving and not loving us, but sometimes, I wish she was here. I want to know if she's proud of me and Kyo, and if I could go back, I would try to make her happy. I don't blame her, but I just wished she tried more, for us." More tears fell down my cheeks.

Tamaki stood quiet for a moment. "She probably did love you, but didn't show it that often. Some people have different ways of showing love. You can never know how someone feels unless you look underneath."

I nodded. "Thank you."

He ruffled my hair and walked out of the room.

I wiped my eyes and began to leave too.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. The song is Hurt by Christina Aguilera.

Ahh! Fluffyness with Honey and Tamaki!


	4. Chapter 4

**You already know the disclaimer.**

* * *

I was not looking forward for today. The hosts were going to come and see my home. I already warned Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru they were coming. Tohru was excited to meet new people, Yuki reluctantly agreed, and Kyo was pissed off. But he's always pissed off about something so it didn't really matter.

"Kimi, tell me more about your little friend! Is she a blonde? What color is her eyes? Does she have a C-cup?" Shigure giggled. My eye twitched in anger.

I threw a punch at his stomach and hit a bulls-eye. "Don't be such a pedophile!" He moaned in pain as he hit the floor.

"So...mean..." He mumbled as he rubbed his sore stomach.

...

I was thankful that today was the weekend and I could wear anything but that yellow marshmallow dress. I was wearing some ripped jeans and my favorite Beatles band-tee with my high tops.

I heard someone knock and prepared my self for the chaos coming.

I went and slid open the door and saw the hosts, with Tamaki, the twins, and Honey in the front with big smiles on their face.

"Hi Kimi-chan!" Honey greeted. I smiled at him. I glanced at Haruhi and saw her wearing girl clothes.

"Wow Haruhi, you look cute." I nodded in approval. She was wearing a blue blouse that has ruffles and black shorts with sandals.

Haruhi just shrugged at me. "My dad attacked me." She stated bluntly. I nodded as if it was completely normal.

I then looked to the silent people of the group.

"Hey Mori, Kyoya." They both nodded at me. I stepped a side to let them pass.

"Don't we get a hello?" Hikaru asked.

"Meh." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Kimi! Are these your friends?" Shigure popped out from behind me. He went around me and went straight for Haruhi. "Hello, what's your name? Aren't you a cute little thing."

Before he could go and do anything else, I kicked his side which made him fly back to the floor.

"Listen you pervert. Stop harassing my friend or else me and Hatori will reveal every embarrassing secret you have to your editor. Got it?" I stepped on him repeatedly to make sure I got an answer.

He slowly put a thumb up. "Got it." He muttered.

I smiled at the hosts. "Don't mind Shigure. He's just an idiot."

"You know I can still hear you?" I stepped on him again.

"Good."

The hosts sweat-dropped at how I treated Shigure.

I motioned them to follow me and I walked into the living room. Everyone was looking around as they came in.

"It's bigger than Haruhi's house." Tamaki stated.

"Well yeah, we have like five people living here. Plus this is Sohma property so we can build it any way we want." I responded.

"Ooh."

"Tohru will be back soon so just wait a while. She usually makes the food around here." I sat down at the table and turned on the t.v.

They repeated my action and we were all sitting.

"Look Kimi-chan! Me and Takashi brought cake for everybody!" Honey handed me a box and smiled.

"Thank you. I'll be back." I got up and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed plates and forks and began boiling water for tea. I went back out and placed plates in front of them.

"Sorry that some are chipped. Shigure needs to go buy again."

"Why are they like that?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, my family likes to get...physical, and something always gets broken." I sighed. I poured the tea and gave out cups. Finally I sat down next to Honey again.

"You can choose the first piece!" He said.

I glanced down at the box and picked out a chocolate cake.

I bit into the cake. "This is good." I mumbled.

A few minutes later footsteps sounded through the house. Kyo stepped into the room with the milk carton in his hand. He froze when he realized we had guests.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" He yelled pointing at them.

"Tsk, tsk Kyo. Pointing is rude." I shook my head at him.

"Just answer the damn question!"

I leaned into my hand looking bored. "I told you they were coming, remember?"

"What? No you didn't!" He argued.

"Yuki's right, you are an idiot." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Don't bring in that stupid rat!"

"Don't bring me into what?" Yuki appeared behind Kyo, making him jump away.

"When did you get here!?"

"If you were aware of your surroundings, you would have known I came in two minutes ago."

"Stop being such a smartass!"

"Only when you stop being a dumbass."

Kyo clenched his fist. "You want to start something?!"

"Ah, please don't fight!" Tohru came in and went in between the two. Both looked at her and paused before backing down. Yuki looked past Tohru and saw the hosts.

"Hello, sorry you had to see that. Kyo can be a stupid idiot at times." Yuki smiled at them. Kyo gritted his teeth but refrained from saying anything.

Tohru then turned to us. "Oh, hi! I'm Tohru Honda, it's nice to meet some of Kimiko's friends!"

Tamaki quickly stood up and gently held her hand. "What a wonderful name you have, princess."

She began to blush deeply. "Tamaki, please let go unless you want to face the wrath of Kyo and Yuki." I advised him.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Yuki were glaring daggers at Tamaki. Finally he realized that, and froze before returning to his seat.

"You must be hungry! I'll go make something!" Tohru went into the kitchen.

"So, you all live here?" Haruhi asked.

"Yup. Yuki and Shigure are my cousins and Tohru is our friend who needed a place to stay." I answered. Kyo sat down near the corner of the room with Yuki.

"Kimiko." I looked at Yuki. "Why don't you play a song for us?" He suggested. Everyone's eyes lit up in curiousity.

"What instrument do you play?" Honey asked excited.

"Piano. Okay, I'll play something. Hang on." I got up once again and ran to my room and reached for my keyboard. Slowly I returned and sat down with the keyboard on my lap.

"Any requests Yuki?"

"Our favorite one." Ah, so he wanted that one.

I placed my fingers on the keys and started to play. As soon as I played the intro, I sang the lyrics.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be,

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface...

Don't know what your expecting of me,

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes...

Every step that I take is another mistake to you...

I've, become so numb

I can't feel you there,

I've become so tired,

So much more aware,

I'm becoming this,

All I want to do,

Is be more like me and be less like you!

Can't you see that your smothering me,

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control...

'Cause everything that you thought I would be,

Has fallen apart, right in front of you...

Every step that I take is another mistake to you,

And every second I waste, is more than I can take!

I've become so numb,

I can't feel you there,

I've become so tired,

So much more aware,

I'm becoming this,

All I want to do,

Is be more like me

And be less like you!

And I know, I may end up, failing too...

But I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you!

I've become so numb,

I can't feel you there,

I've become so tired,

So much more aware,

I'm becoming this,

All I want to do,

Is be more like me

And be less like you

I've become so numb

I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be...

I've become so numb

I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be..." I finished and raised my head to see everyone's reactions.

The hosts had a smile on their faces as well as Yuki and Kyo.

"Why is that your favorite song, Kimi-chan?" Honey asked, looking up at me.

"No reason. I just really like that song." I glanced at Yuki and we made eye contact.

Tohru came in and passed out food. "I hope you like it."

"Thanks Tohru, where would we be without you?" I praised her.

"No, no, no! Don't thank me, I should be thankful to you! You took me in..." She flushed at my comment.

I laughed at her. "Just take the compliment."

"Ah, yes."

The twins took a bite of the food and nodded. "_It's not bad."_ They said.

"Torhu's cooking is the best!" I agreed with them.

* * *

After we finished lunch, we all headed to the porch and sat down. We were chatting away.

"And then Kyo gets knocked out! With one punch!" I laughed at the memory. Kyo glared at me while sulking.

"Shut up! Don't tell me _you _aren't afraid of Kagura?!"

I shuddered. "I'm not saying anything! I just find it funny how you can't defend yourself against her!" I huffed.

"You can't either!"

"Well, that's why I make her focus on you!" He stared at me in shock that I would betray him like that.

"Is this Kagura girl that scary?" Haruhi questioned. Me and Kyo shared a glance and looked back at her.

"There are no words to describe her." I muttered. She looked at me strangely and shrugged. Before anyone could say anything else, someone came out of the woods.

"Oh, it's Hatsuharu!" Torhu exclaimed happy.

He came up to us, not sparing the hosts a glance and grabbed the front of my shirt. He pulled me close to his face.

The hosts gasped in shock.

"Hey Haru." I greeted, keeping a poker face. He scowled at me.

"I have a bone to pick with you." I noticed he still wasn't Black Haru yet, but was getting there.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really! We still haven't finished our fight!" He shook me a little.

"I haven't had the time." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I spent two days trying to get here."

"That's your own damn fault if you got lost!" Kyo interrupted. He stomped over to us.

"Stay out of this Kitty! I'm coming after you next!" Haru smirked before setting me on the ground.

"Kimi-chan! Are you alright?!" Honey came next to me and tugged my shirt. I patted his head.

"Yeah." Hatsuharu looked down and was confused for a second.

"Momiji?" He asked.

I sighed. "No, this is Honey. Sorry Haru, but I have guests over, come back another time." I turned away from him and walked back to the group.

I didn't even walk two steps before he slammed his head into the back of my neck. "Ack!" I fell to my knees, holding my neck.

"Kimiko!" The hosts and Torhu shouted.

"Oh, no. He's Black Haru now." Yuki muttered.

Tamaki heard him. "What's Black Haru?"

"Hatsuharu has a split personality. When he gets angry, he's violent. Hence, Black Haru."

Shigure came out of the house, and saw Hatsuharu. "Oh, so he's here."

I stood up angry. "Alright you jackass! What the hell was that!"

He grinned at me. "What happened to you? Did time away from Akito make you soft?"

I tilted my head as my hair covered my eyes. I looked back up at him.

I smirked at him before cracking my knuckles.

"Kimi-chan! You'll get hurt!" Honey yelled worried.

I glanced at him. "Don't worry Honey, I'll be fine, this will be no problem."

"You talk big. Don't cry when you lose, that is, if you still can." He got ready into position.

"Now you're the one taking big. Don't underestimate me." I launched at him immediately throwing a punch.

He blocked my punch and flipped away. I ran at him and did a round-house kick. It got him in the chest and he stumbled back. Taking the chance, I swung my leg under his and tried to swipe his.

He jumped and kicked my side. I rolled a little before I jumped away just as he threw a kick to where I was. We kept going faster as we got into the zone. My body went on auto pilot as I dodged his attacks.

I saw an opening and kick straight up, his head going back. He turned to the side and spit out blood.

* * *

"Shouldn't we do something?!" Haruhi yelled, staring at Kimiko fight.

"No, it'll be over soon." Kyo said laying back.

"_That's your sister!" _Hikaru and Kaoru uttered.

"Yes, but she can handle herself. She's stronger than Haru." Yuki said, looking quite unimpressed at the fight.

"But, what if Kimi-chan gets hurt!" Honey cried.

"The worst that will happen is that she'll get a broken arm."

"You're not helping!" Haruhi groaned.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?" Hatsuharu barked out.

They returned to watch the fight. Most were worrying, while some were sitting back and placing bets.

"What are you talking about? Your mental! You're the one who's not putting up a fight!" I scoffed.

I struck his back with my elbow and he went down. I took a step back and waited as he rose. Once he did I kicked him in the jaw. He managed to recover fast and threw himself at me.

We rolled around on the ground until we landed in the position of him on top of me.

I tried to hit him, but he had both my wrists over my head.

He leaned close to me, our noses brushing together. "Ready to give up?" He smirked.

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I will...never give up!"

I gathered all my strength and rammed my head against his. A low thud rung out and he fell back with a cry of pain.

I saw stars and shook my head to get rid of any dizziness. I quickly crawled to him and straddled him. Placing my forearm on his neck, I grinned in victory.

"I win." Haru stared at me in a daze before blinking multiple times.

He sat up, making me sit in his lap.

He rubbed his head wincing.

"What happened?" I sighed, knowing he wouldn't remember anything.

"You know, the usual." I shrugged smiling.

The hosts all but ran to us.

"My daughter! Are you alright?!" Tamaki held his face in horror.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Haruhi touched my shoulder, worry in her eyes.

"Nah, this fella couldn't injury me even if I had my hands tied behind my back." I slung my arm around his shoulder, making myself comfortable.

"Didn't seem like it. He got you good." Kyo came up with Yuki and Tohru.

"Only 'cause I'm a little rusty."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes.

"Kimi-chan! Are you okay?" Honey had tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay. I've had worse injuries."

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped forward with a glint in their eyes.

_"So, Kimiko, is this your boyfriend?"_

Haru and I shared a glance before we started laughing, or chuckling in Haru's case.

"Nope. This guy is taken. Plus, we're cousins." I stuck out my tongue and did a peace sign.

"Distant cousins though." Ah Haru, not one to miss details.

I waved a hand casually. "Details, details."

"How's Rin?" I looked back at him.

"She's been acting strange lately..." He stared to the side, sighing.

I ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. She's probably pms-ing."

"Kimiko!" Tohru yelled out in shock, flustered.

"Tch, come on Torhu. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You, Haruhi, and me go through it every month." She turned even more red and mumbled things.

Haruhi face-palmed, while the guys turned pink.

"Can we just get inside?" Yuki sighed.

"Let's go!" I jumped off of Haru and ran to the house.

"Wow, Kimiko sure acts different outside of school..." Tamaki said.

"That must mean she trusts you enough to act like herself." Tohru smiled brightly at the fact.

* * *

"So, this is my cousin Hatsuharu, or Haru for short." We all sat down in the living room once again.

_"Why aren't you transforming?"_ Hikaru and Kaoru asked confused.

"Ah these must be the people everyone is talking about." I looked at Haru with wide eyes.

"They know about them?"

"Of course, it's a big deal another outsider found out. It's all around the main house." I groaned, rubbing my temples.

Realizing I didn't answer the twin's question, I said, "Haru's apart of the curse too."

"Is your hair natural?" Kaoru gazed at Haru's hair.

"Yes."

"Haru's the cow. Yuki's the rat and Shigure is the dog." I avoided any trouble, and just told them straight out.

"Now," I dug around in my pocket and took out cards. "Who wants to play Rich man, Poor man?"

"This time I'll beat that damn Yuki!" Kyo got fired up.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Shut up!"

"If I win you, you have to dye your hair blue Kyo!"

"Blue?!"

* * *

**The song Kimiko played was Numb by Linkin Park. I love that song, especially the piano version. Most people should understand why that song is important to Yuki and Kimiko, but if you didn't catch it, I'll tell you. They feel controlled by Akito and just want to breakaway from his grasp. They want to become their own person and not a mindless minion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You already know the disclaimer.**

* * *

"They're up to that nonsense again." Haruhi sweat-dropped. She watched as the twins did their act and make the guests blush.

"You shouldn't really be surprised. I'm already used to it by now." I commented.

"Haruhi!" Two girls came up to her. "You look so cute in your kimono!"

"You almost look like a girl!" The other one added.

"Thanks."

_'If only they knew...'_ I thought.

"Haruhi." Kyoya called out. We both turned our heads in his direction. "You've booked another appointment. It seems you've had a steady flow of customers lately. Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would, so keep this up and your pay it off in no time." He smiled at her. "Although the kimono your wearing is nothing to sneeze at."

Haruhi's eye twitched.

"Wow Kyoya." The same girl from before said. "I can't believe how great you look with your kimono. Are you planning to release any more picture books of the host club?"

Kyoya shook his head. "Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned currently ladies."

I walked away to go sit down with Honey and Mori.

"Hi Kimi-chan!" Waved Honey. His guests greeted me too and Mori nodded in my direction. "You look cute in your kimono!"

"Thanks Honey." I sat next to him and fiddled with the sleeve. "I don't know why they gave me one in the first place. I'm not even a host."

"But you're important to us Kimi-chan. Plus we want you to look pretty." He said cheeky. I blushed a pink hue at his words.

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled, snatching a slice of cake and stuffing my mouth.

Honey giggled before talking to his guests.

***A little later...***

"No, don't touch me you're phony!"

I jolted out of my daze as I heard flesh hitting against flesh.

Turning, I saw Tamaki stagger back, holding a hand to his face. Across from him was a short girl with light brown hair and a pink ribbon. She wore the girl's uniform.

"Oh shit! What just happened?!" I gaped at the scene. I hadn't seen anyone hit Tamaki since the time I punched him.

No one answered me since everyone else was too shocked.

"What do you mean I'm phony...?" Tamaki repeated.

"Just what I said, you're phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that you stupid! You must be a dim-witted narcissist! You're incompetent, you're a commoner, you're disgusting!"

With each word he fell to the floor, almost in slow motion.

"He's created a new technique!" Hikaru yelled in awe.

"One man slow motion!" Kaoru added.

Kyoya looked up in realization. "I don't suppose...you are...-"

"It's you! Kyoya!" The girl bounced over to him, using Tamaki as a spring board and leaped into Kyoya's arms. "Oh how I longed to meet you, my one and only prince charming!"

* * *

"Your fiance?" Hikaru questioned.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course. My name is Renge Hoshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran's first-year, Class A tomorrow."

Tamaki was in his corner, staring into nothing.

"Why is he sulking?" I asked irritated.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy." Kaoru answered with a smirk.

"Whatever." Kyoya sighed. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

"Maybe because you act like one?" I suggested. Kyoya turned his glare on me, and I hid behind Honey.

"Ours is a story of love at first sight." Renge blushed as she held her face, already in la la land. Everyone turned to her in confusion. "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."

_"Is she serious?"_

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

Renge got in her face. "No way! I could recognize my love anywhere! He's a gentleman who is kind to everyone but doesn't ask for anything in return! He likes solitude but sometimes he gets lonely!" Behind her, the twins were running in circles, clutching their heads in panic. "He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki Doki Memorial!" She pointed at Kyoya. "Your my real life Ichijo Miyabi!"

"Uki?" Haruhi started.

"Doki?" Honey said.

"Otaku!" Tamaki yelled.

"Otaku?!" Hikaru gasped in horror.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru mumbled.

"It's the real thing!"

"I get it now." Kyoya propped his head with his index and thumb. "You're in love with that character, you're projecting that love onto me and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

We all huddled close to him. "So she made it all up?" Tamaki asked. "You're not really her fiance, right?"

"Well no, I don't quiet remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides, this is the first time I ever met the woman."

"Then why didn't you say something sooner?"

* * *

It was the next day after Renge announced she was going to be the club's manager.

We were in the club room again I was seated next to Honey, devouring my cake.

"I thought about it a lot last night and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea." Tamaki said.

_"Why do you say that?"_

"Well it's fairly obvious isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a female around, it could bring out the female within her."

"And what I am I? Chopped liver?" I deadpanned.

"Good grief..." Haruhi sighed.

"Now is the chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project men -and Kimiko-. Right now those two shady twins are her only friends."

"Alright, hold up. I think you guys are overreacting. I'm a girl, and I'm her friend. Or are trying to say something else?" I glared at Tamaki, drilling holes into him.

He froze and rewinded, "No! I just mean Haruhi could use other friends!"

"So you're saying I'm not good enough."

He blanched in panic.

Fortunately for Tamaki, Renge came in. "Hi everyone, you'll be happy to know your manager Renge has baked cookies." She held up a bundle.

"Oh...isn't she ladylike! I'm so moved by your generosity!" Tamaki took this chance to get away from me.

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince."

Tamaki fell to floor from her insult.

"I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit, I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say." She dazed off for a bit. "Ah, your always so sweet to me Kyoya!"

"You aren't kidding those cookies really are burnt." Honey commented, chewing on one.

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni, it's bad for you." Mori scolded.

"It might give you food poisoning!" I took it away from him.

Renge tensed. Then she chased after us, her hair almost resembling snakes.

"Wahh! She's scaring me!" Honey cried.

"Damn it woman! Heel! Heel!" I screamed. Kagura was way scarier than Renge, but the girl could make that hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

A few minutes later, the scene the twins made distracted Renge.

"Renge-chan, Renge-chan!" Honey stood in front of her hand held up a pink cup of milk. "Want some? It's milk."

Renge stared at him. "Lukewarm...Every single one of you! Except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm! Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, you understand? Girls are attracted to handsome men who are troubled! If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together! Are you _trying_ to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager it's my duty to change your character background."

She turned to me. "And who are you? You have no purpose in this club, just leave!"

My eyebrow twitched. "Listen here, I'm not gonna let some spoiled brat tell me what to do-" A hand covered mine, and I turned to see Mori as the culprit.

"Kimiko is our friend, and she has every right to be here." Kyoya smiled at her.

A shudder went through my body. Why did I get the feeling I would regret Kyoya's kindness later?

Renge melted and smiled. "Well alright, I guess I'll include her."

'Damn right bitch!' I sneered in my mind.

"Let's start with you!" She pointed at Honey you cried out in fear. "If all you are is cute inside and out, then you're no different as a baby!"

"Hey! There's no need to yell at him!" Once again I was ignored by the she-beast.

"Therefore, you are the baby-face thug!"

"Wahh!" Honey cried.

"And Mori-senpai? You're the childhood friend, the flunkie! The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world. Haruhi you're an honor student that's constantly being bullied. Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince! And as for you Kimiko, you're the tsundere that hides behind that tough attitude to get over the fact that you're being abused!"

My insides froze and I nearly had a heart attack at how close she hit to home.

"And Kyoya you fine just the way you are now. So I want you to stay kind and affectionate as ever. 'Kay?"

"Thank you I'm honored."

"The lonely prince." Tamaki gasped out. "It's true. That title is perfect for me."

"Yeah right. She couldn't be farther from the truth." Haruhi mumbled.

I slightly shook in anger.

"No..." I whispered.

Renge kept rambling about our parts and my anger grew.

"No." I repeated more louder.

Renge stopped and looked at me in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean no? As your manager you have to follow what I say-"

"No!" I yelled in her face. Everyone stopped and stared at me in shock. "Don't come here saying bullshit as if you have me figured out!"

I walked to where my bag was and picked it up harshly, walking to the door.

"Where are you going Kimi-chan?" Honey asked in concern. I paused before continuing.

"I'm going home. I change my mind. I don't want to be involved in this piece of crap!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own Kimiko! But I wish Takashi was mine!**

* * *

I didn't go home yet. If I did, Tohru would most likely ask why I was back so early and how was my day. Then, being able to resist her maternal instincts, I would probably spill everything.

I wondered into the rose maze, and sat down in the gazebo.

I can't believe I let myself freak out like that! Renge didn't know anything about me! She was just spewing nonsense!

.

.

.

Then why did it terrify me so much to know she guessed so correctly?

I felt goosebumps on my arms, and I rubbed them. They can't find out my childhood. They can't. Then they'll see all I really am is a monster and leave me. Just like mom did. Just like dad.

Resting my head on my arms, I relaxed, going into the meditative state like Kazuma taught me.

Just why did Akito allow the hosts to keep their memories? Was this apart of his sick, twisted plan?

There wasn't anything to gain in keep their memories. The same with Tohru. He could have easily ordered Hatori to do the deed yet he refrained. It makes me wonder if things will turn worse...Do we have any part in this?

God, isn't there some way to break this damn curse?!

Footsteps broke my train of thought, and I turned toward the noise. Honey greeted my sight. I looked away, now embarrassed by my scene earlier.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled. I heard him get closer and sit down.

"You forgot your piano case." He stated, holding up my electric piano.

"Thanks." I grabbed it from him and placed it on the table. "How'd you find me?"

"I followed your scent."

I leaned away from him. "What?! Are you some kind of dog or something?"

He chuckled. "No, but you have a strong scent."

"Are you saying I smell?!" I frowned.

"No! You smell good!" He panicked.

"Then what do I smell like?"

"Like...vanilla and the forest." Did I really smell like that?

"Why are you here without Mori?"

"I asked him to wait for me in the limo."

I stood up. "I guess I shouldn't keep you here any longer." I turned to leave, when his small hand stopped me.

"It's fine. I want to know if you're okay." I blinked. My heart felt as if it skipped a beat. Oh God, I'm not dying am I?!

It was weird seeing Honey so serious. I was used to him as his cheerful self, hugging Usa-chan and eating cake.

Reluctant, I sat back down. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just...I don't want to talk about it."

Honey squeezed my hand. "That's fine. But I'm here if you want me to listen."

We stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, when I was a child, I had a horrible temper. Anything or anyone made me lash out. I could barely control my temper with the head of the house." I laughed without humor. I stared at the roses, ignoring Honey's gaze. "When my master took me and Kyo in, he taught us martial arts as a way to vent out our anger. It worked for Kyo, but not me. My master noticed this, and gave me different methods to help me. After multiple failed tries, I found the piano. It calmed me. Whenever I got angry, once I played the piano, I forgot my troubles." I confessed.

"Do you want to play it?" He asked after a moment.

Thinking about it, I let go of Honey's hand and brought the piano out of it's case. "...This is a song I'm working on."

I began the intro and sure enough, my muscles relaxed at the soft, sweet sound. I opened my mouth and let out the meaningful lyrics.

_"There's a dream my heart just can't seem to leave behind,_

_Like a flower holding on for life inside my mind,_

_Time and again I push it away from me,_

_But it finds a way back in sleep~_  
_..._

_My beating heart, drowns my thoughts away_

_Tearing apart, this dreamer's way_

_But still I know, deep inside my soul_

_That I never can let it go~_  
_..._

_How can anybody live in a world that's so cruel and beautiful?_

_Always asking why we're really here_

_Losing all of our control to our fears_

_Some of us are strong, some of us are weak, but still we seek~..._

_For a new day that can offer more_

_Do we really know the world we're fighting for?"_

I finished and looked at Honey. I blushed slightly to see him staring intensely at me.

"That was beautiful." He complimented.

I tilted my head in thanks. I stood up and turned to him. "I think it's time for me to go home. Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome! Do you want a ride home?"

"Nah, I'll walk. Come on, lets not keep Mori waiting."

I let Honey lead the way out of the garden.

I sighed in delight, now calm.

Akito was right. The world is a cruel place.

I glanced at Honey's back and smiled. But it's also very beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: A bit of a filler but oh well. **

**I didn't come up with those lyrics. That credit goes to 'adrisaurus' on Youtube. It's the english translation to the ending song of Attack on Titan. It's real good. I'll put the link in my profile.**

**I see the song as the theme song for the story.**

**Be sure to check out my other stories!**


End file.
